


I've done Everything

by BeccakomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s03e05 Hakeldama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Grounder Culture, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Possible Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e05 Hakeldama, Romance, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccakomTrikru/pseuds/BeccakomTrikru
Summary: The aftermath of Hakeldama, obvious with changes because blood must have blood and the Skypeople suck.





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head for a while now, so i wrote it down.  
> Should i continue this story?  
> Let me know what you think guys.  
> xx

She walks past the flap of the tent and is meet with an unreadable expression on Lexa’s face.  
She was obviously pacing through the tent and does’t looks happy at all, how could she when over threehundred of her people are lying dead on the fields outside this tent.

Lexa’s eyes are taking Clarke in, checking her for any injurys.  
Clarke shifts uncomfortable under Lexa’s gaze and tugs on her sleeves to cover the bruising that’s left from the chains Bellamy put her on.  
But Lexa saw them. 

Her face shifts from confusion and anger to determination. „Guards!“ she barks „Take Wanheda a prisoner of war. Teik em we (take her away).“  
Shock and utterly hurt fulfill Clarke.   
„No. Lexa please don’t-“she hasn’t time to finish her complain because two guards are already grabing her arms und pulling her out of the tent.  
„Lexa!“ she shouts back but she doesn’t get an answer.  
The guards are leading her away from Lexa’s tent and the field of death to the edge of the forest.

She was struggeling at first, trying to get back to Lexa or generally away, but it was of no use so she lets the guards take her away.  
They tie a rope around her wrists and the other end around a thick tree, defeadet she slumps down and stares up to the stars, thinking about her life up there, how easy it was before everything fell apart.  
One oft he guards returns and starts to build a fire in front of her, then he throws a light blanket over her lap and leaves again.  
After he is out of her sigth she starts to pull on her ropes, desperate to get away, to do something to safe her people before Lexa’s army marches over arcadia but she can’t get them so loose.

The rope cuts into her skin and soon it starts to bleed, she can feel the warm liquid running down her hands but she doesn’t stop.  
Tears prick at the corner of her eyes, she tries to hold them in, doesn’t want anyone to see how she’s falling apart, especially not Lexa, but she can’t stop them and so they flow down her cheeks.  
She closes her eyes while lying her head back against the tree, defeadet, quiet sobs erupting her throat and soon after her whole body is shaking.

Head on her knees and body shaking from silent sobs, that’s how Lexa finds her an hour after the quards brought her away.  
The sight breaks her heart, never wanted she to be the reason of Clarke’s pain again, but here she is, a few feet away from the woman that stole her heart while she broke hers, and now she did it again.  
She walks slowly over and sinks to her knees next to her, letting enough space to leave Clarke space but in reach to touch her if she wanted, if Clarke would allow it.

She knows that Clarke heard her as the sobs that were shaking her stops and her body gets rigid.  
„Clarke.“ She says carefully, with a soft voice.  
„Please Clarke, look at me.“ She tries again after a few seconds. Her hands itch to reach out to the girl, to comfort her but she knows better so she waits silent for Clarke to react.

A few minutes pass before Clarke does something but then she lifts her head and meets Lexa’s gaze.  
Her expression similar to the one she wore on the day Roan brought her into her throne room, Lexa’s heart shatters, she knows in this moment that every hope she had for a possible future with Clarke are nullified.

„I had no choice, not anymore, not after this.“ She whispers and hangs her head, not able to look into Clarke’s eyes any longer.  
„Go.“ Is all Clarke answers with a hart, cold voice while turning away as much as possible with her hands tied behind her.

Lexa knows that she can’t fix this and stands up, retreating a few steps before tunring around to walk away.  
She looks back again but Clarke remains in the same position, so she leaves while silent tears run down her cheeks and flees into the safety of her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

“Heda?” Kylo, one of the guards asks from outside.  
“Enter.”

“Heda, excuse me. It’s raining.” He says innocently but Lexa just glares at him, not seeing the reason why he is giving her updates of the weather when see can see this by herself.  
“What of Wanheda?” he clarifies after he discovered his mistake.

Lexa needs a few seconds to register what her guard told her but if he saw the short flash of guild on her face, he doesn’t shows it.  
How could she forget Clarke outside? The blanket was against the nights chill but she never thought about rain.  
Normally this wouldn’t concern her but Clarke isn’t a normal prisoner, at least not for her.  
“Bring Wanheda to me.” She dismisses him with a short wave of her hand.  
“But Heda, Wanheda is a-“  
“Bring her to me. NOW” interrupts Lexa him. He gives her a little nod before he hurries away to do as she orders.

After a few minutes he returns with a more than angry looking Clarke in tow.  
“Wanheda, as you requested Heda.”  
“Tie her to the pole in the middle.” She instructs him and with a short “Leave us.” she dismisses him again, not even bother to look at him.  
Her eyes are on Clarke, soaked from head to toe and shivering.

Lexa’s heart fills with pride for Clarke, seeing how she stands in front of the tent pole, head high and chin up, trying to stare her down.   
It amazes her how she can look so fierce and pride while being completely wet and tied to a pole.  
Lexa walks over to the entrance of the tent and talks quite with the guard in front of it for a few seconds before she walks back to Clarke, standing next to her.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she says while beginning to untie the rope around Clarke’s wrists.  
“I didn’t thought about rain. On the bed are dry clothes and a towel.”  
Lexa tells her softly “Go change, before you get ill.”  
Clarke just stares at her while rubbing her sore wrist before she looks down and sees the damage she’s done with trying to pull her hands out of the rope.  
Seeing Clarke hurt pains Lexa deeply “I can treat them after you changed or I can get a h-“  
“Why?” Clarke cuts her off, looking into Lexa’s eyes again.  
“You swore your fealty to me.”   
“You swore to treat them as your own! My needs as your own!” Clarke shouts with tears in her eyes.

“I did!” Lexa shouts back. “I tried everything I could!” Her own tears threaten to fall.  
“Every other Clan would have long been dead. You killed 300 of my warriors and I let you live. Finn massacred 18 innocents and it only costed his own life in return. And now they murdered an entire peace keeping force which was her to help!”  
Lexa’s tears are falling free now in grieve for all she has lost and anger for being incapable to do something, to ease Clarke’s pain.  
“And they hurt you.” She adds quietly and turns around.

“I’m sorry, too.”Clarke whispers before she walks behind Lexa and lays her head in between her shoulder blades, her hands griping Lexa’s arms softly.  
Lexa puts on of her hands on one of Clarke’s, squeezing it before she takes it and turns around to face Clarke again.  
“Go and change, we should rest. I called for a meeting with the ambassadors; we leave for polis at first light.” She says, gently leading Clarke to the back of the tent where her private area is.  
After Clarke lefts her wet clothes in a pile on the floor and has put some dry, smooth things from Lexa on, she calls for Lexa to let the girl know that she can enter the private part of the tent again.

They lie next to each other, both girls on their backs at first, then Clarke shifts onto her side so she can look at Lexa.  
After a few seconds Lexa copies Clarke’s movement and for a while they just look at each other, then Clarke moves closer and lays her head on Lexa’s chest and her hand on Lexa’s stomach.  
Lexa puts her arm under Clarke, so she can embrace her and pull her more into her side.  
Both girls sigh at once before they close their eyes and fall asleep.   
"Reshop Clarke." Lexa whispers into the girls hair.  
"Goodnight Heda."


End file.
